This invention relates to an openable and closable box wrench which may be applied to obstructed bolts or other connectors. In particular this invention relates to an openable box wrench the jaws of which may be opened and placed about an obstructed connector, re-closed and torque then applied.
The infinite variety of applications to which wrenches must be applied frequently presents situations in which access to a bolt head or nut is obstructed by adjoining structure. One such situation is in the tightening of nuts or ferrules which secure tubing to a second structure such as in aircraft engines. In this situation the tubing is received by a nut or ferrule which limits attachment of torque-applying devices to an open-ended wrench. Such an open-ended wrench is not the preferred means for tightening tubing. The incomplete contact of the open-ended wrench can unevenly distribute the torque to the ferrule and result in misalignment or uneven contact between the tubing and the member to which it is secured. Slipping of the wrench from incomplete contact of the wrench and nut can result in worker injury as well.
This situation is of particular importance in aircraft engines where fuel lines operating under extreme pressures and temperatures must be secured at very high torque ratings. In these applications the necessity for applying torque evenly and attaining such high forces makes open-ended wrenches particularly unsuitable. However, use of a device which completely encloses the threaded connector, such as a box wrench or a socket, is not possible due to the obstruction of the tubing through the center of the connector.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a means of capturing all sides of a threaded connector to allow even application of extremely high torque so as to avoid the above discussed problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device which can completely enclose obstructed bolts, nuts and ferrules for tightening.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a wrench having movable griping jaws which can be rapidly and conveniently applied to an obstructed connector for tightening.
The above and further objects and novel features of the invention will more fully appear from the following description when the same is read in connection with the accompanying drawings.